2x14: The Bargain
Last time, the Saints disembarked from Stilben and sailed around the continent. They met their new crew, and survived an intense storm. A few days into the journey, Iselda was attacked by an assassin who stole the Amulet which was in her bag, and knocked her unconscious with an intense poison. The crew was gathered and interrogated and after uncovering some information, the party found the culprit who, once he was discovered, revealed that he had been hired by the Veil to take the amulet and bring Derevar to them. Iselda decided to let him live, and assumed his identity, marooning him on the southern side of the continent to fend for himself among the growing hobgoblin armies. The ship continued to sail, and after a small skirmish with hobgoblin warships, they made it to Kanko island once again. There they saw that Hazir had been granted the position of mayor on the island, as a reward for his claim that he killed Shoal. The Saints met with the Blue Dragon, Vuregos who keeps watch over the island, and after being informed of the dragons in the veil, he instructed them to provide opportunity for him to battle one of the dragons and prove his dominance. The party then left for Emon. Iselda managed to sneak into the city unnoticed and discovered that Gilmore had been forcibly removed from the city by new anti-arcane laws. She arranged a meeting with the party and their contacts in the clasp, one of whom appeared to be Aelar, their guildmaster of the Slayer’s Take in Emon. He introduced them to the new Spireling who asked that they help him assassinate the leader of the Veil, and new Master of Law on the Council, Alaxar. The Saints attempted to kill him, but he morphed into his true form, a gargantuan Dark Wyrm with an aura of anti-magic around him. He seemed completely unaffected by their spells and magic items, and once they ended their assault, he told them that they must either help the Veil destroy the White Helix once and for all, before their attack the next day. The alternative was to leave the city for good, promising that the next time he encountered them, he would not be so gracious. He gave them back the amulet which appeared to have been changed in some way so as not to allow gems to be placed in it. Under his instruction, half of the party rode north to find Ixrattu Khar, the other half stayed behind to do some research on their problem. When the Saints met Ixrattu in a cave in the shade steps, it was obvious that the White Helix had given up, as they were badly beaten. Ixrattu was extended an offer of friendship and a possibly ally was made, as she was sent off to take refuge on Kanko until a proper fight could take place. The party returned to the tunnels below Emon, where Spireling Vesk told them of the existence and possible locations of several ancient artifacts which could be used to overcome the anti-magic field of these new dragons. They are called the Vestiges of Divergence.